Little Moments
by Bards of Bedlam
Summary: A collection of drabbles and double drabbles. Mostly FAKE, but there will probably be some other things thrown in. Updating will be sporadic and probably infrequent, at least until summer. Review, please!
1. And to All a Good Morning

This one and the one immediately after it can be found as part of my story _Moments Like This_, but I decided they also worked as stand-alone vignettes, so here ya go!

This takes place after the end of the third volume, just so y'all know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**And to All a Good Morning**_

Dee stirred reluctantly, his eyes protesting their return to use as he forced them open on the morning sunlight that was filtering through Ryo's window. He blinked, confused, at his surroundings.

_Where the hell…?_

Then his mind registered the weight that was resting on his arm, and he slowly turned his head to look down, almost afraid of what he might find.

…_Merry Christmas to me…_

The night before came back to him in a rush. They hadn't done anything more than exchange a few kisses and some good conversation, but it had been more than Dee had ever expected to have with Ryo in the beginning.

Sighing contentedly, Dee dropped his head back onto the pillow and squeezed Ryo lightly. The blond man was sleeping deeply, his breath puffing lightly across Dee's neck, completely at peace in ways that he never was when he was awake. Hours of tender kisses and heart-healing talk, followed by several more hours of deep, peaceful sleep, had temporarily repaired the damage that life had done to Ryo's world weary face.

Of course, the moment Ryo awoke, the small worry lines would return to his forehead and he wouldn't be able to relax again until whatever case they were currently working on was solved. Sometimes, Dee wish he could just take the man in his arms and kiss those lines away, but Ryo never seemed to want that…

Then Ryo was stirring lightly against him, and all thoughts were driven out of Dee's head as the black-haired man froze. After a moment, Ryo relaxed again and slipped deeper into dreams, his body pressed warmly against Dee's, and Dee smiled and pressed a light kiss to his forehead, wishing he could wake up like this every morning.

It was moments like this when Dee saw the entire world with sudden and amazing clarity. He knew he wanted Ryo—lusted after him, even. He knew that Ryo was a good man—he had always known that. But beyond lust…what _was_ happening here?

There were times when Dee had no idea what was going on in his own head, let alone Ryo's. And then there were times like this…times like last night…times when Ryo was free and open and _happy_…and at those times, Dee was absolutely certain that he _knew_ what he wanted.

He wanted Ryo.

But more than that, he wanted Ryo to want _him_.

There had been many times in Dee's life when he honestly didn't care if his "lovers" actually loved him. He only wanted the temporary relief of tension that a night in bed with someone else could give him.

But now…now he wanted _Ryo_. Wanted him for himself, for who he was, for who they became when they were together. And he wanted sex, sure—he was a man, and men want sex. But it was more than that.

This was something else entirely.

Dee knew what went through Ryo's head whenever Dee jumped him and tried to kiss him. The blond man was convinced that Dee was driven by hormones and nothing else, and nothing Dee did could seem to convince him otherwise. But the fact was, there were times when Dee saw the object of his affections (or obsessions, if that's what they could be called) looking stressed and preoccupied, and could only think of one thing that might, just _might_ bring a smile to Ryo's face.

And on the rare occasion when it actually worked…

At times like that, Dee felt like he'd just discovered proof that God really did exist and Heaven really was waiting for him…or had already found him.

_What does it mean when you spend half your life waiting for a person to smile?_


	2. Black Coffee

Just a random little thing I wrote for a drabble contest in the space of three minutes. Corny. It's supposed to be corny. It's a drabble. Drabbles are too short to be anything but corny or depressing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Black Coffee**_

Dee didn't understand why people insisted on putting things in coffee. Cream, sugar, half-and-half…they just ruined what was otherwise a perfectly fine batch of teeth-blackening, stomach-rotting caffeine.

Caffeine kept people _alive_.

All that other crap just put a damper on coffee's gloriously negative effect on one's immune system.

"…Ryo…why did you put all this shit in my coffee?"

"Because it makes it taste better."

"Ryooooooo…."

"Drink."

Dee looked down at the coffee mug in his hands. The liquid in it nearly matched the color of Ryo's hair.

The smile widened.

Maybe a little cream wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	3. Logic

Just a cute little Drake/JJ vignette….short….thing…. As stated in the previous chapter….vignette….thing….this can also be found as part of _Moments Like This_.

I had no particular spot in mind for the timeline in this particular story….it's just there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Logic**_

Drake sighed in relief after JJ finally fell asleep. It had been a long night, filled with tears, depression, alcohol, and angry words, but it was finally drawing to a close.

Earlier that evening, JJ had called Drake in tears. It had been the second time that this had happened, and it wasn't getting any easier for Drake to watch his partner crying over Dee. He already had half a mind to go and make his friend suffer greatly for what he had done to JJ.

But now wasn't the time, and even if it was, Drake knew he wouldn't have the heart. Dee was in love; no one had the right to take that away from him.

Still, watching JJ sleep, his face red and swollen from hours of crying, Drake felt something stir inside him. Lately, he had felt fiercely protective of his partner in ways that he never had before Dee and Ryo had finally declared themselves an official couple.

There were moments nowadays when Drake could swear the dynamic was changing between the two of them. Moments when JJ came to Drake for comfort or friendship. Moments when things were just…_different_.

Sure, JJ was loud, annoying, overly friendly, more that a little insane, and knew no bounds when he went after something with reckless abandon as he so often did. But past all that, there was a small, vulnerable man who needed nothing more than someone to take care of him. He had been on his own for so long, thinking only of one man and not opening himself up to anyone else…and now he was suffering alone because of it.

Then Drake had come along, and things had changed entirely. Now the two were becoming closer and closer, and friendlier and friendlier.

At times, Drake thought that JJ was seeing something different in him, too. There were times when JJ seemed to look past the image that Drake had painstakingly built around himself, and see the person behind it…the person that he had tried so hard to make sure nobody saw. That thought scared Drake to death sometimes. It was refreshing to have someone that he didn't have to hide from, though…

The problem was, sometimes Drake thought maybe JJ wanted more than friendship. And even worse, there were times when he wondered if there would be something so wrong with that…

Drake was pulled out of his thoughts when JJ stirred and blinked his eyes open. "Drake?" he inquired, his voice sleep-filled and groggy. "What are you still doing here?"

"Well…I didn't want to leave you alone. You might have gone back to the drink if I had."

At that, JJ smiled with heart-stopping sweetness. It was a real, genuine smile that made Drake's heart skip a beat—with relief, he told himself firmly.

"Oh…well, you can go home now, if you want. I'm all right," JJ reassured.

"Nah, I think I'll stay," Drake replied, reaching for the newspaper on the bedside table, turning to the crossword section, and taking a pen out of his pocket. Reaching back over to the table, he turned the lamp on at its dimmest setting, which he knew JJ could sleep with. "You go back to sleep. I'm gonna stick around for awhile. Got no reason to go home, anyway."

JJ pushed himself up on his elbow and propped his head on his hand. "Sara dump you?"

"Yeah. She's gone."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Drake."

Drake shrugged. "It wasn't meant to be, I guess. Now go to sleep."

JJ smiled and let his head drop back onto the pillow. "Okay."

"Good night."

Silence.

"Drake?"

Drake sighed in exasperation. "What?"

"Why are you doing all this for me?"

Drake blinked. "Because you're my partner, moron. Now _go to sleep_."

JJ chuckled. "Okay, okay. Night."

"Good night."

JJ was asleep minutes later, but Drake didn't leave the bed. He lay there all night, not sleeping much, just watching his partner. He convinced himself that it was because he wanted to make sure JJ really was all right, but a tiny part of him—a part that he'd kept locked so tightly away that he had even managed to convince _himself _that it wasn't there—told him that it was for a bigger reason than that. He ignored that part, however.

_I'm __not__ gay. Not, not, __not__. It can't happen. I can't like him that way. We're friends, and that's it. That. Is. __It__._

Then, weeks later, JJ called him in tears for the third time and he rushed over to offer whatever he could in the way of comfort; the two ended up sharing a very passionate kiss on the couch, and Drake started to realize that something was very, very wrong with that logic…


	4. Nuisance

…No idea what the point of this one is. It's not original, there's no plot. It's just a moment in Yuki and Shu-chan's relationship that happened TONS of times during the _Gravitation_ anime. How many times? I don't know…western mathematical principles cannot accommodate the task…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Nuisance**_

"Yuuuuukiiiiii…."

"Get off me, ya Goddamned brat…."

"But Yuuuuukiiiiii…."

"I'm trying to work."

"Waaaaaaaaaah!!! Yuki's so mean to meeeeeeee!"

"Yeah, you're so friggin' mistreated."

"YUUUUKIIIIII!!!"

_BAM_.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"


	5. My Choice

This didn't actually start out as a fanfic, but after I posted it in my blog, I thought it fit in really well with Ryo and Dee. So….there you go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**My Choice**_

There is someone in my life who is becoming increasingly important to me. It was years before I finally realized how he felt about me — and how I felt about him — and now I honestly can't remember my life without him.

He's amazingly sweet, partially psychotic, wonderfully caring, and borderline obnoxious at times. He's stubborn, and cranky, and impossible. And he's amazing in ways that very few people will ever understand. Other people like him about as much as he likes them, and he's got so many parts to his personality that I think it'll take me years to figure him out—if I ever do. He's the complete opposite of the person I thought I'd be with in absolutely every way, and...I think I might be falling in love with him.

And I know a lot of you out there might have a problem with that.

Get over it.

I've made my choice, and I'm going with it.

Go me.


End file.
